


Akela's troubles

by xNovilunium



Series: Milo's story [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: As he watched the number of the floors change, he wondered where the girl he had fallen in love with had gone. He missed her smile in the wee hours of the morning, the both of them still wrapped in the warmth of their bed. He missed her little attentions, the post-it notes full of words of encouragement and love, the spark in her eyes each time he came home with a surprise for her. He missed the two of them being like teenagers on their first date. He missed the warmth in his heart each time she was looking at him. Now he only felt like suffocating.





	Akela's troubles

Akela grumbled. 

His head felt like a three-ton truck had crushed his skull under its wheels. He could feel the pain throb inside, sliding to the base of his neck making him wish for a quick and painless death. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk that much, but for once in those last nine months, Akela had wanted to forget about his own problems and have fun with friends. With no one telling him to stop. With no one spying on his every move. Without that ugly feeling of her eyes burning his back. 

With an arm across his eyes and the other brushing the cool tiles, he tried to lessen the pain in his head, tried to find a normal breathing. It was easier said than done. On the other part of the corner sofa, Damien was snoring loudly. He kicked his feet, called him all sort of names, but Damien didn’t move an inch. The bastard only turned on his belly and snored even more. 

Akela gave up when even whistling didn’t make him stop. 

He tried to sit up straight on the couch, his head spinning, and it took him a few minutes until he didn’t feel like being in a tea cups attraction. He shot Damien a dirty look as he tottered in front of him, cursed when his toes met a chair and almost fell on his face when he tripped over an empty bottle. Great. This day sure was going to be amazing. And Damien still was sleeping soundly. 

With a hand over his eyes to shelter them from the light, he walked into the kitchen. Adeline was the only on in there, sitting at the table with her head in her hands, and a quick glance at the clock told him she also was the first one to be up. Akela sat in front of her and couldn’t help but laughed when she raised her head. Her hair was a mess, her eyeliner smudged, and the shadows under her eyes were so dark Akela wondered if she had slept. 

“What?” He asked as she squinted at him. 

“I can’t remember what happened last night after I smacked Damien.” 

“Do you really want to know?” He smirked, his face hidden in his arms. 

“Yes! No. Wasn’t that important if I forgot it, right?” 

“If you say so.” Akela grabbed the box of aspirin on the table – two pills were already missing – and swallowed one. “Are Milo and Maeva still sleeping?” 

“Milo is and Maeva left to buy us food. Junk food,” she added when Akela arched an eyebrow. “She said there’s nothing better than junk food after a night drinking. And honestly? I’m not in the mood to cook. I bet you too?” 

“I’m in the mood for your brother’s death and for this headache to leave me the fuck in peace.” 

They laughed and made fun of Damien’s snoring as they could still hear him even with the door of the kitchen closed. Adeline had an impish look in her eyes when she filled her glass with water. Akela followed her to the living-room, biting his cheeks as he understood what she had in mind. Leaning over the couch, he pulled down the blanket. Slowly, trying to not wake him up. Beside him, Adeline counted to three. 

Damien fell off the couch in a loud thud. He cursed, groped for something on the coffee table – anything he could throw at them – but they took to their heels and ran back to the kitchen before Damien could get them and make them regret. 

“You little shitheads,” He said as he walked into the kitchen, a hand on his lower back. “Where’s your respect for your elders?” 

“Snorers don’t deserve any respect,” Akela said giving him the finger. He then threw him the aspirin, right on his head. 

“Where are the others?” 

“Maeva should be back soon,” Adeline yawned, combing her hair with her fingers. “Milo is still sleeping. Can you go and wake him up? Please?” 

“What do I get in exchange?” 

“My unconditional love and half of my fries?” 

“Deal!” 

Akela smiled at how fast Damien’s mood had changed. Offer him food, and he’ll do anything for you. 

The screen of his phone lit up, showing him a new text. He ignored it. Akela didn’t feel like dealing with her now. Not when he still could spend happy moments with them and not thinking about if he was or not doing something she wouldn’t like. If his girlfriend had spent the night with them, she would have made a scene. Akela you’re too close to Maeva. Akela pay attention to me, only me. Akela do not talk to me like that ever again. Akela I try hard for you here, be a little grateful. Akela this. Akela that. He was tired of her behaviour. Tired of being constantly criticised, but he blamed it on her insecurities and past relationships. She didn’t mean any harm to him, and he loved her so much. More than anything else. 

“Are you okay?” Adeline took his hand he hadn’t noticed was shaking. “She’s causing you troubles again? Maybe you should answer.” 

“It’s fine Adeline.” 

“Listen, I know you won’t like it but,” She stopped, unsure if she really could tell him that. “I worry about you. It’s not a healthy relationship, you’d be better without her.” 

“I said it’s fine!” 

Adeline let go of his hand, shocked. Rare were the occasions where Akela would raise his voice against her. She could count them on one hand. When she had broken his favourite toy at seven years old. When she had eaten the last piece of cake at sixteen. The fight they’ve had when Akela’s girlfriend broke up with him the first time, almost a year ago. And now. Each time he had made the first step and apologised to her, but this time maybe she had gone too far. Adeline only wanted his happiness, and happy wasn’t what he was with her. How many times did she have to hear his sobs over the phone? How many nights did he spend with them because Adeline was too scared he might do something he might regret later? She knew how deep his love for that girl was, and his girlfriend was taking advantages of it. 

“I’m sorry,” He started after long minutes of complete silence, “you know it’s not easy for me. But I’m fine, don’t worry please.” 

She only smiled. A sad smile full of worry. 

Seeing her like that broke his heart. Akela stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He rocked them, whispering how sorry he was but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. He could take care of his own relationship problems in his own way. 

Minutes passed by like that, the both of them hugging and teasing each other, sharing memories of their childhood. How they would drive their older brothers crazy during the holidays, the summers spent at the beach or on a campsite, the many family dinners during which they had to endure their uncle’s talk about his own childhood, how ‘young people have it easier today’, ‘you don’t know what it is to work your ass off’, and words less friendly. 

“He’s taking a long time upstairs.” Akela said, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“Bet he’s scaring him with his ugly face and three-day stubble.” 

“You’re so mean.” He laughed. 

“It’s called tough love, dude.” She patted his cheek. 

Five minutes after, at the same time Maeva put two full paper bags on the kitchen table, Damien came into the room. 

“You could have told me your friend is a heavy sleeper,” He said, slumping on a chair. “Took me long until he opened his eyes.” 

“Is he coming down?” Maeva asked as she gave everyone their food. 

“Yup. Get the aspirin ready. Poor boy has a massive headache.” 

“He drank a lot last night.” 

“We all did,” She frowned at Akela. “He tried to spend a good time, and he did! Until that asshole called him. I’ll make him eat his own teeth if he tries to contact him again.” 

“It’s okay honey,” Adeline squeezed her knee. “He’s safe here.” 

“I won’t be so sure if I were you. He could still wait for him on the high school’s parking lot.” 

“Poor sweetheart.” 

“Could you please stop talking about me when I’m not in the room?” Milo’s voice made them all turn their head towards him. 

Akela opened his eyes wide. He was paler than the day before, his bruises being brought out more thanks to his complexion, cheeks wet, lips and hands trembling. Gone was the cheerful boy he had met. He looked so frail, so weak, and Akela started to blame himself. He shouldn’t have served him all these drinks. 

Milo sat between him and Maeva, in front of Damien. Akela noticed he didn’t dare looking at him, his gaze focused on his food, lips pursed in disgust. 

“Well, you really did scare him with your ugly face and three-day stubble.” Akela said without tearing his eyes off Milo. 

“First, fuck you both,” He pointed to him and his sister, “second, we only talked. Right, Milo?” 

Milo nodded before he swallowed the aspirin Maeva handed him. “Talked about a few things. Made fun of me because I slept like a log. Traumatised my koala plush.” 

“Enough talking now,” Maeva said, her hand moving up and down his back. “Eat, you’ll feel better.” 

Akela saw how troubling that simple act was for Milo. Swallowing was hard, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and neck, his whole body was now shaking but it seemed like Akela was the only one to notice. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to ask him if he was okay, if he needed anything, but as soon as he touched him, Milo got up and ran outside the kitchen. 

Maeva was the first one to react. She ran a towel under cold water before joining Milo in the bathroom, warning the others to not come, that he needed space and fresh air and not people freaking out around him. 

They could hear her tell him sweet words to calm him down, hear him wheeze and cry, hear the panic in his voice. 

They stared at each other in a heavy silence, none of them knowing what they should do or say, except staying in the kitchen waiting for their return. 

But Milo didn’t come back. 

“What happened?” Damien asked once Maeva sat back with them. 

“Throwing up makes him panic. That’s all I’m gonna say about it. He needs to rest now.” 

She didn’t need to tell more. Her eyes looked threatening enough. 

* * *

Akela thanked his cousin when she dropped him in front of his building and asked her to give him news about Milo. He hadn’t seen the boy for the rest of the day. 

He sighed as he pressed the button to call the lift. He didn’t want to go home, didn’t want to hear her many questions and see tears in her eyes again. It was funny, though. Akela was head over heels in love with her at the start of their relationship – he still felt something strong for her –, couldn’t spend a minute without her nearby and now? He dreaded the moment he would open that door. 

As he watched the number of the floors change, he wondered where the girl he had fallen in love with had gone. He missed her smile in the wee hours of the morning, the both of them still wrapped in the warmth of their bed. He missed her little attentions, the post-it notes full of words of encouragement and love, the spark in her eyes each time he came home with a surprise for her. He missed the two of them being like teenagers on their first date. He missed the warmth in his heart each time she was looking at him. Now he only felt like suffocating. 

The key in his hand felt heavy when he turned it into the lock. It was too late to walk away now. 

The deafening silence that followed him closing the door made him shiver. Akela removed his shoes, hung his coat and scarf in the cupboard, put his keys in the bowl, slowly, anything to keep him busy and delay the conversation he would eventually have with her. 

She was waiting for him in the living-room, sitting on the couch. It reeked like cigarettes and the ashtray full to the brim with butts told him what he had feared; she had spent the day worrying, imagining him in scenarios all more painful than the other. 

She barely raised her head when he crouched in front of her, his hands on each side of her. Despite dreading this conversation, he wanted to reassure her even though she wouldn’t believe him. Again. 

“You ignored my calls,” She said, her voice hoarse from crying. “Where have you been?” 

“At Adeline’s. I warned you I would spend the night with my cousin.” 

“But I wanted to spend it together with you,” She finally looked at him, frowning. “I made your favourite meal, put on that dress you love. Everything was perfect, but you ruined everything. What proves me you were to your cousin and not cheating on me?” New tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. 

“Babe, I swear I wasn’t cheating on you. I love you, do you hear me?” He cupped her face, thumbs rubbing her cheeks. “I love you. Stop crying please, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s your fault. It’s always your fault.” 

Maybe she was right. Maybe if he had cancelled things with the girls and had rushed back home as soon as they were over with Milo’s move, maybe she wouldn’t be so hurt now. Maybe they would have spent a nice evening like she had planned. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to dry her tears. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She sneaked her hands around his neck and pressed their forehead together. “Promise me you will change. Promise me you won’t be like them and hurt me again.” 

“I promise.” 

She smiled, satisfied with that answer. “You know I can’t live without you.” 

If Akela had to make a few sacrifices to ensure her happiness, he was ready to make them. No matter what it could cost him. No matter if he would get hurt. She should be his priority, and he was a monster to neglect her like that. She was right; he was the only one to blame.


End file.
